


Normal

by Velikyun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lazy Mornings, Light Angst, Mild Language, Philosophy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velikyun/pseuds/Velikyun
Summary: "If you were given a chance to be normal, would you take it?""Well..."





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> just got an idea and I can't ignore it  
> so just gonna write real quick
> 
> Also English isn't my primary language so sorry if there are mistakes
> 
> But please enjoy it

It was a lazy Saturday morning, the sun shines bright with rays of sunshine through the open curtains. Mako is sitting on the couch drinking, what appears to be tea, while reading a book. Meanwhile Kaito is standing near the dining table, waiting for coffee. The sound of coffee brewing fills up the silence of morning. Then the noise stopped, and the smell of morning coffee fills up the room. Kaito pour the coffee into his mug and drank it. Usually Saturdays were filled with noises from Makos friends. The unusual silence feels like a break from all the things that could possibly go wrong. Then a sudden thought pops up.

"I wonder"

"Hmm ?"

"If you were given a chance to be normal...

Mako waited for Kaito to continue his question. It seems like the tea is going to run out.

"Would you take it ?"

"Well..."

Philosophical morning weren't unusual in this household. In fact, it was almost expected. Living in a life filled with nothing but childhood trauma, it gets to people.

"I mean can't you imagine what would we be like if we were actually normal ?"

"What kind of normal are we talking about"

"Well... you know... we could live in a family that has no issues for a start"

"Uh huh... and then ?"

"And then I could actually get in a good college and you get some nice friends. I'll get a girlfriend and get married. Have kids, get a nice job. And for once, maybe father would be proud."

"And I guess as for me I get nice friends, not be as paranoid as I am and hell maybe not be a depressed shit."

"Yeah !"

Then silence overtook the situation again. The lingering question of 'what if'

'what if I was better ?'  
'what if I wasn't such a weirdo ?'  
'what if I can make my parents proud ?'  
'what if I can get out and interact with others without feeling awkward ?'  
'what if I can do anything that anyone can do ?'  
'what if...'

'what if I wasn't myself ?'

'what if I was born normal ?"

A snort came out of both of the occupants in the room.

"As if..."

"Yeah...I mean...you'll forever be a depressed little shit to me"

"And you'll forever be my gay brother."

"Haha"

The silence wasn't so suffocating. In fact it was, quite warm.

"Well... I'm gonna go out for a walk. You comin' ?"

'Sure. My coffees empty anyways."

Mako put down her tea and book on the table whle Kaito put his mug on the sink. They changed their clothes and went out into the outside world filled with nothing but life. Although those questions remain lingering in the back of their minds, they can still enjoy the life they live now. Sure people may think it's sad when they know but hey, that's life right ?

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you write while listening to relaxing music  
> It turns it to even more angsty  
> Dammit


End file.
